quiero volver a sonreir
by oly5-chan
Summary: la vida de dos chicos cambia despues de una accidente hace 7 años...pero se le piede llamar accidente cuando hay algo turbio, ke pasara cuando esos chicos se encuentre, y aunke no tengan nada ke ver en realidad lo tengan todo
1. Chapter 1

**hola, bueno pues este es otro fic de iop....espero y sea de su agrado comente si kieren la conti....podria poner la conti mas al ratito si recibo buenos comentarios...cueno besos cuidense muxote...por cierto kamui, es no tiene nada ke ver con naruto y pertence a la serie de tsubasa chronicles esl el hermoso gemelo vampiro, ahi por si lo kieren chekar...cuidense**

**los perosnajes no me pertenecen**

LA TRISTE REALIDAD

Un bello día se asomaba por la ventana de una pelirosa que se despertaba perezosamente, odiaba despertarse temprano, pero no tenia de otra se acababa de mudar al pequeño pueblo de konoha junto a su hermano, su único familiar vivo, sus padres habían fallecido en un extraño accidente que la policía nunca pudo descifrar y para hacer un poco mas paranoica su vida ella juraba que últimamente su hermano se comportaba de una extraña manera de pensar, hacia ya 10 años después de la muerte de sus padres y ahora ella contaba con 17 años, y su hermano 18, a pesar de que antes pertenecía a una de las mejores y más ricas familias, al morir sus padres todo su dinero "misteriosamente" había desaparecido, según los abogados sus padres los habían dejado en la ruina y según la policía por eso se habían "SUICIDADO" que triste manera de los policías para cerrar un caso y ellos que ´podían hacer dos huérfanos un pequeño de 11 y la niña de 10, que para acabar con su suerte los habían refundido en una casa hogar de mala muerte donde los esclavizaban y explotaban de la manera mas vil, de hecho "la casa hogar" era solo una pantalla, porque en realidad era una casa de tráfico de niños.

Que ironías de la vida pensaban ambos pequeños después de haberlo tenido todo, haber terminado como unos simples esclavos, así soportaron 5 años, en los cuales sufrieron las peores atrocidades para unos pequeños, sin embargo su hermano protegía a su pequeña hermanita, a veces hasta se quedaba sin comer con tal de que ella estuviera bien, fue por eso que decidió huir de ese lugar, no podía permitir que le hicieran lo que le pensaban hacer a su hermana, el dueño de "la casa hogar" era un hombre llamado Orochimaru, con cara de una vil serpiente y se aprovechaba de la inocencia de las pequeñas niñas que Vivian ahí y desde que sakura llego siempre la deseo, pero según la serpiente horrorosa esa decía que esperaría con ansias a que fuera toda una mujer, su hermano no soportaba la forma en la que la serpiente la miraba, casi la desnudaba con los ojos y por si fuera poco todo, después de que él las usaba las mandaba a un prostíbulo, para que según la serpiente, pagaran su "lujosa estadía".

No sé si fue suerte o tal vez un reflejo psicológico de sakura, pero ella no se desarrollo hasta los quince años, mientras que otras niñas lo hacían entre los 12 y 13 años y por ende pasaban los peores momentos junto a la víbora, el día que menos quería que llegara llego y fue el día que decidió escapar de ahí junto con su hermana, por suerte lo lograron y el comenzó a trabajar de mesero en un pequeño bar, mientras rentaban un pequeño cuarto con lo necesario para vivir, así vivieron tranquilamente por dos años, lamentablemente Orochimaru deseaba demasiado a Sakura y estaba desesperado por buscarla y no descanso hasta hallarla, por suerte Kamui logro huir con ella antes de que los atrapara y ahora se encontraban en un pequeño pueblito llamado konoha lo bastante alejado de la ciudad y de esa víbora.

Ambos estaban decididos a empezar una nueva vida, aunque sabían que no seria nada fácil, no podrían tener un pasado, no al menos si no querían tener que seguir huyendo.

Kamui: sakura levántate ya…!!! No seas floja – decía tiernamente mientras le quitaba la cobija

Kamui un chico de 18 años, delgado y alto de cabello castaño obscuro y un poco despeinado, ojos color morados dando a negros (bueno según yo creo que son morados), bastante atractivo, se carácter amable y consentidor, bueno al menos con su hermana.

nota( kamui es de la serie de tsubasa chronicles es uno de los gemelos de los vampiros " es que la verdad me encanta ^^ y se me metió la loquera de acomodarlo por aquí, al igual que otro personaje que ya lo leerán despuesito " )

sakura: mmm…déjame dormir un ratito mas ándale no seas malo – rogaba con ojitos de borrego degollado

Sakura una joven de 17 años pelirosa?? Si extraño pero es pelirosa, de ojos jades y al igual que su hermano de carácter bastante amable, con muy bonito cuerpo.

Kamui: Sakura no me chantajes con esa mirada, que hace años dejo de tener efecto conmigo – dijo tratando de sonar lo más serio del mundo – además acuérdate que necesitamos buscar un trabajo, porque pronto se nos acabara el dinero – dijo preocupado – además con lo tragona que eres, se nos acabara más rápido – dijo tratando de que la pelirosa no notara su preocupación.

Sakura: oye…!!! – le dio un golpecito en el brazo – si como mucho es porque estoy en pleno desarrollo – dijo sonriéndole

Kamui: jajá ojitos lindo vete con tu cuento a otro jaja, si sigues así te vas a poner como vaca jajajaja – pero cayó cuando una almohada voló hacia su cara

Sakura: síguele y vas a ver – dijo molesta y luego comenzó a llorar – T.T de verdad crees que estoy gorda waaaaaaaaaaaa

Kamui: no he dicho eso n_nU es solo que… - suspiro – olvídalo, eres perfecta – dijo abrazando a su hermana

Sakura: gracias ^_^ ya lo sabía – dijo sonriente

Kamui: si claro, ahora apúrate que tienes que buscar trabajo – dicho esto salió de su habitación

Cuando llegaron al pueblo tenían poco dinero, pero les alcanzo para rentar un pequeño departamento con una habitación que era la que sakura ocupaba y kamui dormía en la sala, una pequeña cocina y por ultimo un baño, perfectamente lo necesario, al menos por el momento, luego quizás hasta podrían mudarse a algo mejor, pero por el momento, necesitaban un trabajo urgentemente, o morirían de inanición.

Se encaminaron al centro del pueblo, el departamento no quedaba tan lejos del, solo a 15 minutos así que decidieron caminar, además no podían gastar más de lo necesario.

Kamui: bueno sakura, tu buscaras de aquel lado y yo de este, no vemos aquí en media hora te parece…??? – la pelirosa asintió – a y recuerda que tiene que se un trabajo en donde solo trabajes medio turno y que sea de mañana, además que no te paguen muy poco y sobre todo que no te exploten y… - pero sakura lo interrumpió

Sakura: kamui párale…!!! Con todo lo que me pides nunca conseguiré un trabajo, además ahora lo importante es encontrar uno no…??? Luego veremos uno que este mas a tu gusto te parece…??? – pregunto sonriente

Kamui: pues ya que – hizo una mueca de fastidio – cuídate ojitos lindos nos vemos aquí en media hora si…??? – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y la pelirosa solo asintió

Casi había pasado la media hora, y la pelirosa no había encontrado nada y eso que había omitido las exigencias de su querido hermano, pero es que en todos le pedían como mínimo la secundaria terminada y dada las circunstancias solo había terminado el quinto año de primaria, suspiro pesadamente y ahora que haría, de pronto vio que a una mujer le estaban robando su bolso y como heroína intervino, claro de heroína no tenía nada, impidió que el hombre le robara a la mujer ya que se asusto a ver el gran empujón que le dio a la pelirosa que intervino y a causa de esto ella callo y se abrió un poco la cabeza, claro que para su hermano seria como si se estuviera desangrando, en verdad la sobreprotegía demasiado.

¿?: estas bien…??? – pregunto esa mujer mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Sakura: si – dijo con una sonrisa – y usted…??? – dijo preocupada

¿?: si y todo gracias a ti – dijo regalándole una sonrisa – pro cierto soy Uchiha Mikoto

Sakura: el gusto es mi, yo soy Haruno Sakura

Mikoto: Haruno…??? – dijo pensativa – donde lo he oído

Sakura se tenso al momento ya que nadie, podía saber quién era ella.

Sakura: emmm… bueno yo debo irme, hasta luego – dijo dándosela vuelta

Mikoto: espera sakura, eres nueva por aquí cierto….??? – dijo curiosa

Sakura: hai

Mikoto: si ya decía – dijo alegremente – es raro que una jovencita tan bonita no haya pasado ya por mi casa – suspiro con cansancio

Sakura: ehhh…??? – dijo confundida

Mikoto: no te preocupes yo me entiendo – pensando "claro era de suponerse que siendo tan bonita sasuke no haya hecho de las suyas" – suspiro pesadamente – pero vamos que te curo esa herida

Sakura: o no…!!! No se preocupe – dijo restándole importancia

Mikoto: insisto, se te puede infectar

Sakura: no lo que pasa es que ya se me hizo algo tarde, estoy buscando un trabajo y además quede de verme con mi hermano hace 5 min y ya voy tarde

Mikoto: trabajo y sobre que…?? – pregunto curiosa

Sakura: bueno…este…no se… - dijo jugando con sus dedos

Mikoto: n_n aaaaaaah…pero bueno no importa eres perfecta – la ojijade la miro confusa – te tengo una oferta de trabajo solo será medio dis y con muy buen sueldo, además será una tarea bastante fácil – dijo sonriente

Sakura la miro aun más confusa, no lo podía creer es como si esa señora hubiera escuchado la conversación con su hermano

Mikoto: y que dices aceptas…?? – la pelirosa como robot solo asintió – perfecto esta es mi dirección – dijo dándole un papel - empiezas mañana, nos vemos sakura y cúrate esa herida – dijo empezando a caminar

Sakura reacciono y corrió hacia el kiosco en donde se había quedado de ver con su hermano y como era de suponerse el ya estaba ahí y con cara de pocos amigo ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso.

Kamui: me puedes decir donde ra… - pero se cayó al ver la sangre seca en la frente de la pelirosa – que te paso estas bien…??? – dijo extremadamente preocupado

Sakura: si, pero no creerás lo que me paso – dijo alegre

Kamui: pues por la herida, no sé el porqué de tu alegría, mejor dime

Sakura: tengo trabajo – dijo dando saltitos

Kamui: así de que..??? – pregunto curioso – vamos a casa y en el camino me cuentas, así llegamos rápido para curarte esa herida – dijo comenzando a caminar – además también yo conseguí uno.

Sakura: de verdad – en serio su vida estaba mejorando, pero de pronto recordó algo…algo de suma importancia – kamui… - lo llamo tímidamente

Kamui. Dime

Sakura: es que no se dé que trabajare

Kamui se paró de golpe: como que no sabes…!!! – dijo alterado

Sakura: es que la verdad no se me ocurrió preguntar, además la señora parecía de fiar

Kamui: sakura por más confiable que se vea, no puedes ser tan distraída, no iras – ordeno

Sakura: pero kamui – se quejo

Kamui: nada sakura, no puedo permitir que te pase nada, se lo prometí a mis padres

Sakura: está bien – dijo tristemente – bueno y cuéntame que tal tu nuevo trabajo

Kamui: trabajare en un restauran – contesto simple

Sakura: ya veo

En otra parte para ser exactos en una gran mansión, se encontraba una hermosa mujer junto a sus dos hijos.

Mikoto: saben…encontré a la persona perfecta, para que le haga compañía a su hermana – dijo alegremente

Itachi: crees que la acepte…??? Pregunto dudoso

Itachi era el hijo mayor de la familia Uchiha muy apuesto contaba con 20 años y estaba estudiando la carrera de arquitectura.

Sasuke: ya déjala de fastidiar mamá…!!! – dijo molesto – no ves que ella no quiere estar con extraños.

Sasuke era podría decirse el sándwich de la familia, ya que tenía una melliza, pero lo consideraban como le mayo por los 5 minutos de diferencia que tuvieron al nacer. Este era un apuesto joven de 17 años, cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos negros como la noche, una hermosa cara y un cuerpo de infarto.

Itachi: no le hables así a mamá, ella sabe lo que le conviene a nuestra hermana – regaño a su hermano

Sasuke: entiéndanlo ella solo quiere estar con su familia – dijo mas calmado

Itachi: y lo dice el que no le habla desde hace 7 años, aun siendo su mellizo y viviendo en la misma casa, lo dice el que no se atreve a mirarla desde entonces – reprocho

Sasuke: como si algún día ella fuera a contestarme – dicho esto salió de la sala

Mikoto: entiéndelo Itachi, para él es más difícil que para todos – dijo tristemente – pero yo se que esa jovencita la puede hacer la diferencia, y no solo con ella sin no con el también – dijo viendo por donde su hijo había salido

Itachi: como lo sabes madre…??

Mikoto: llámalo instinto maternal

Itachi: de verdad que espero y tengas razón


	2. NO TE QUEREMOS AQUI!

wooolas ps aki invadiendo la cuenta de mi amiwita pizioza...con la conti...espero y la disfruten aki...aparece el otro personaje koladito de la historia....dejen comentarios siii...? xfis...bueno hasta la conti...byeeeeeeee :D

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba por el pueblo de konoha y por increíble que pareciera sakura se había levantado temprano, sin la batalla campal que montaba kamui, para logra despertarla.

Kamui: ojitos lindos que haces despierta tan temprano…?

Sakura: amm solo te quería ver antes de que te fueras a trabajar – dijo sonriente

Kamui: vuelve a la cama, ya me voy – dijo dándole un beso en la frente, una vieja costumbre que lo había vuelto habito – pórtate bien – estaré aquí por la tarde, nos vemos en la comida – una vez dicho esto salió rumbo a su nuevo trabajo

Sakura: lo siento kamui, pero necesitamos dinero y nada pierdo con ir a ver de qué trata ese trabajo y si no me conviene pues no lo tomo y ya.

Se ducho y arreglo y se dirigió a donde la dirección le indicaba, se había ido caminando y con unas cuantas indicaciones de las personas por fin llego, estaba algo retirada, casi 40 minutos, lo bueno es que la habían citado a las 9 y ella había salido 7:30, era una gran ventaja de que su hermano entrara a las 7 de lo contrario hubiera llegado tarde.

Se paro enfrente de donde le indicaba la dirección, parpadeo varias veces, y volvió a leer el papel, para ver si no se había equivocado, pero no según lo que todo indicaba la dirección era esa, no lo podía creer una gran mansión, nunca se lo imagino, suspiro y se decidió por entrar, seguramente sería una sirvienta, encargada de cosas sin importancia, pero bueno trabajo era trabajo.

Toco una par de veces el gran portón hasta que un hombre le abrió.

Sakura: disculpe estoy buscando a la señora Uchiha Mikoto – dijo apanadamente

¿?: adelante, mi nombre es Jiraiya, soy el jardinero – dijo amablemente

Sakura: mucho gusto soy sakura y bueno yo soy…en realidad no sé que soy n.n – dijo alegremente

Jiraiya: ammm pues un gusto

Entraron a la gran mansión y se dirigieron al comedor, aun era temprano y los señores Uchiha todavía desayunaban, mientras que sus hijos, ya estaban en la escuela.

Jiraiya: disculpe Mikoto san, esta pequeña la busca – dijo cortésmente

Mikoto: sakura…! – exclamo feliz – mira Fugaku esta es la chica de la que te hable – le dijo a su marido – sakura el es mi marido Uchiha Fugaku

Sakura: un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura – dijo amablemente

Fugaku: mucho gusto pequeña – dijo amablemente

Mikoto: llegas temprano apenas son las 8:20 – dijo mientras veía su reloj

Sakura: amm si, pero es que la verdad usted no me informo en que trabajaría y pues quería saber…? – dijo cortésmente

Mikoto: si es cierto que descuidada – suspiro – pues veras sakura, será algo complicado al principio – hizo una pausa y sakura se tenso – pero si lo logramos todo será muy tranquilo – dijo sonriente – tengo una hija que tiene más o menos tu edad por eso te escogí

Sakura: ammm ya veo, tengo 17

Mikoto: de verdad…? – sakura asintió – es mejor aun entonces tienen la misma edad – hizo otra pausa – hace años sufrió una accidente y quedo, bueno – las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, Fugaku decidió continuar.

Fugaku: que do invalida – sakura dio un salto de sorpresa

Mikoto: y poco después de eso, perdió el habla completamente – dijo aun más triste

Sakura: ya veo y donde encajo yo…? – pregunto tímidamente

Mikoto: bueno a ella no le gusta la gente extraña, de hecho desde que sucedió el accidente, dejo la escuela, intentamos traerle maestros particulares, pero ella los rechazaba, solo habla con mis hijos y con nosotros, aparte de ellos solo con jiraiya – dijo viendo al viejo, que estaba aun frente a ellos. – y quería que tú fueras como una especie de amiga, que me dices aceptas…?

Sakura: y cree que ella me acepte…?

Mikoto: eh ahí la parte difícil – suspiro – pero lo intentaras verdad…? – dijo tomando sus manos y poniéndole los ojos más tiernos del mundo

Sakura pensando: ahora se cómo se siente kamui, cuando le hago lo mismo: está bien – dijo suspirando

Mikoto: muy bien, puedes estar un rato con jiraiya, mientras él te puede enseñar la casa, mi hija por lo regular se despierta a las 8, pero toma el desayuno a las 9, así que mientas puedes estar con él – dijo señalando al viejo – su nombre es kikyo

Nota ( bueno creo que no hace falta muchas explicaciones, para saber de quién hablo, pero para los que no la conozcan es kikyo de inuyasha, por cierto a ella la pongo, porque se me hace muy triste su final en la serie original, me hubiera guastado que se quedara con inuyasha, debido a que pues se tenían un gran amor y fue interrumpido por el deseo codicioso de alguien, pero pues también entiendo el punto de kagome y todo eso, simplemente hago énfasis, en que a veces por amor se sufre demasiado y no se tiene un final feliz, como fue el caso de ella, pero bueno no voy a armar discusión sobre un tema que no tiene que ver mucho aquí, simplemente se me hizo que encajaba con la descripción de los Uchiha además, es un personaje importante para mí)

Sakura miraba atontada el jardín, realmente era espacioso y muy bonito, lleno de flores de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores posibles. Además de que había una alberca y una cancha de basquetbol.

Sakura: wuau es realmente muy bonita – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos – y muy grande

Jiraiya: si lo es, sabes la niña kikyo no es una mala persona – ese comentario la descoloco – lo que pasa es que esta muy solo, sobre todo desde que el joven sasuke – pero cayó al instante

Sakura: sasuke…? – pregunto confundida – quien es el

Jiraiya: bueno el es el hermano mellizo de la niña kikyo

Sakura. Ohhh…! Ya veo – dijo pensativa – que pasa con el…? – se atrevió a preguntar

Jiraiya: no me corresponde ser el que te lo cuente, lo que si te digo es que esos dos jóvenes han sufrido mucho, desde el accidente y ambos lo han reflejado en su manera de ser, por eso no es raro que sean como son – dijo tristemente

Sakura: como sucedió…?

Jiraiya: el accidente…? – la pelirosa asintió – bueno pues como te dije, yo no soy el indicado para contártelo – le regalo una sonrisa triste – creo que esos dos han tenido suficiente y es momento de que vuelvan a sonreír, en especial el joven sasuke, que es el que más a sufrido con esto

Sakura: mmmm – dijo solamente

Jiraiya: se que tienes muchas dudas pequeña – dijo sonriéndole – pero todo a su tiempo – suspiro – ya es hora – dijo viendo hacia un balcón

Sakura: hora…? De que…? – pregunto confusa

Jiraiya: buena suerte – le señalo el balcón – compréndela nada ha sido fácil para ella

Sakura suspiro y asintió, se dirigió hacia la casa, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, tenía el ligero presentimiento, de que no la recibirían con los brazos abiertos

Mikoto: bien sakura, sígueme – dijo subiendo las escaleras, caminaron por una largo pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca – pasare yo primero y le diré que estas aquí vale…? – la pelirosa asintió – una vez que te diga podrás pasar – dicho esto entro a la habitación

Ya dentro de la habitación se encontraba una pelinegra de tez pálida como la de todos los Uchiha, ojos cafés obscuros su mirada era triste y fría a la vez, el cabello largo y muy lacio amarrado por una cola baja, y con una pijama bastante común de dos piezas.

Mikoto: hija te traje tu desayuno – dijo amablemente, pero no tuvo respuesta – sabes…? Te traje a alguien que quiere conocerte – la pelinegra volteo y le dirigió una mirada tan fría que a su madre la hizo estremecer – deberías conocerla, es una chica de tu edad y es muy alegre – pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo volteo su mirada hacia la ventana. – trátala bien si…?

Mikoto se dirigió a la puerta y le indico a sakura, para que entrara, la pelirosa entro con timidez, y vio el cuarto, era muy bonito y bastante grande, podría decirse que era del tamaño de su departamento, vio a la chica sentada en su cama, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, realimente era muy hermosa, como su madre.

Sakura: hola mi nombre es Haruno Sakura – pero no hubo respuesta – sabes me gustaría conocerte y tener una amiga, soy nueva aquí y no conozco a nadie, bueno de hecho nunca he tenido amigas, cuando era pequeña, las niñas de la escuela me molestaban por mi cabello y… - pero cayó cuando kikyo le tiro la bandeja de comida al piso, ella no era tonta entendía la indirecta de no ser bien recibida en ese lugar – no te preocupes ya lo limpio

Suspiro y se dedico a limpiar, realmente todo seria más difícil de lo que se imagino, pero lo intentaría, de eso no cabía duda, salió de la habitación y levanto todo, regreso a la habitación y la pelinegra seguía igual que como la había dejado.

Sakura: sabes eres muy bonita – pero la susodicha ni la mirada le dirigió – quieres que te ayude a vestir – se le acerco pero al tocarla, recibió un manotazo, en señal de que se alejara, sakura hizo caso y se sentó en un sillón que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

Las horas pasaban y al parecer no iba haber cambio alguno, la pelinegra la ignoraba olímpicamente, así que ella se dedico a observar la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una fotografía, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, eran dos niños pelinegros que estaban abrazados, un chico, de cabellos negros con reflejos azules que tenía un short y una playera y una niña pelinegra con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, con un hermoso vestido, ambos sonreían alegremente y tendrían a lo mucho entre 8 y 9 años, supuso que era ella y su mellizo, estaba muy entretenida viendo la foto, hasta que vio como alguien bruscamente la sacaba de su lugar.

Al parecer a la chica no le gustaba, que vieran sus cosas, suspiro y decidió emprender su camino hacia la salida, ya era la hora de salida, las 2 de la tarde, las 5 horas más aburridas de su vida, pero bueno era un trabajo sumamente fácil y bien pagado no se podía quejar, solo tendría que lidiar con la indiferencia de la chica.

Sakura: sabes me voy…! Vendré mañana, cuídate – dijo sonriente, pero la ignoraron olímpicamente, es como si no estuviera ahí.

Iba muy campante bajando por las escaleras, cuando vio a un guapo pelinegro, entrar a la casa y si que era guapo, claro no había apreciado muchos hombres en su vida, ya que su hermano no la dejaba trabajar, cuando vivían en la ciudad y salía muy poco, claro por su seguridad, pero de lo que no tenía ni la menor duda, es que ese de feo no tenía ni un pelo, por el contrario…al vez seria modelo…? Rio ante sus pensamientos y fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedo embobada como era posible ese chico tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, y esa cara junto con ese cuerpo, no de verdad tendría que estar soñando.

El chico sonrió arrogante al ver la reacción de la pelirosa, realmente él era muy bonita, y de su cuerpo ni hablar, realmente estaba muy bien proporcionada, era obvio que no era de ahí, a el no se le escapaba nadie y semejante escultura no podía pasar desapercibida por nadie, y mucho menos para Uchiha Sasuke, el chico al que nadie le le decía que no y esta no sería la excepción.

Sasuke: hola – dijo sonriendo a lo que la pelirosa la descoloco, no podía ser tan perfecto – a que se debe el honor de tan linda presencia – dijo cortésmente y sakura aun en su asombro solo alcanzo a sonrojarse a lo que hizo que sasuke ampliara mas su sonrisa arrogante – vaya un ángel se escapo – que alguien la detuviera o se le lanzaba ya mismo

Cuando sakura iba a contestar, la Uchiha mayor hizo presencia.

Mikoto: o vaya veo que ya se conocieron – dijo sonriente

Sasuke: no aun no, al parecer le comió la lengua el gato – dijo coquetamente y eso no paso desapercibido por su madre

Mikoto: su nombre es sakura – dijo seria – y quiero que te comportes sasuke – advirtió a lo que sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado – ella será la que cuide a tu hermana – la cara de sasuke cambio por completo a una de enojo total

Sasuke; ya veo – dijo molesto y sakura salió de su ensoñación y por fin hablo

Sakura: mi nombre es Haruno Sakura – dijo sonriendo a lo que sasuke la ignoro

Sasuke: hmp – esto a sakura la saco de onda

Mikoto: ohhh…! veo que ya te vas sakura – dijo tratando de pasar del incomodo momento – sasuke por que no la llevas a su casa – dijo sonriéndole a su hijo, pero detrás de esa sonrisa estaba un "llévala" como orden

Sasuke: hmp – y se dirigió a la salida, que más le quedaba que obedecer, si no lo hacía, su madre era capaz de decirle a su padre que le quitara su hermoso porsche y eso si que no lo permitiría

Mikoto: vamos sakura, que sasuke te llevara – dijo viendo la cara de confusión de sakura – discúlpalo mi hijo es un poco malhumorado – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: creo que viene de familia – murmuro

Mikoto: dijiste algo

Sakura: ehhh…? No nada…! – dijo agitando las manos como loca

Mikoto: bueno nos vemos mañana si…? – la pelirosa asintió, y se dirigió a la salida.

En la entrada de la casa, ya se encontraba sasuke esperándola, con una cara de notable molestia, en todo el camino no le dirigió ni una sola palabra, se sintió extraña, tal parecía que los hijos de esa familia la odiaba, ahora que lo recordaba se parecía aquel chico sonriente de cabellos despeinados de la foto, no podía ser el, esperen un momento escucho como lo llamo la señora Mikoto, si claro que si le dijo sasuke, vaya esos mellizos sí que eran malhumorados, hermanos tenían que ser.

Le indico la dirección y cuando iban a mitad de camino, sasuke decidió romper aquel incomodo silencio y de paso estaciono el auto en una calle solitaria y eso a sakura la asusto.

Sasuke: escúchame….y escúchame muy bien que solo lo diré una vez – advirtió – aléjate de mi casa y de mi hermana, si no quieres problemas – sakura lo miro asustada – me entiendes, bueno aunque si quieres, puedes estar cerca de mi – dijo seductoramente, y sakura pensó "bueno este es bipolar o que" –no pongas esa cara cariño, vi como me veías y sé que te gusto, porque no nos divertimos un rato – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Sakura estaba entre confundida y asustada, que no reacciono hasta que ya lo tenía sobre ella, aprisionando sus labios con lujuria y tocando por todos los lados posibles, que ni ella tocaba más que para su aseo personal, ya que le daba pena, su primer beso y robado de qué forma, el pro su parte se desespero de que la chica no cooperaba y le mordió el labio fuertemente para introducir su traviesa lengua, inspeccionaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, al parecer se la quería comer y de sus manos ni hablar, tocaban todo a su paso y si tenía la idea de que estaba bien proporcionada era poco, ahora que lo estaba sintiendo, se había dado cuenta de que estaba mejor de lo que se imagino, la pelirosa sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, correspondió torpemente el beso, aparte de ser su primer beso, el pelinegro era demasiado exigente, hasta que el aire les falto y se separaron, ella estaba completamente sonrojado y el sonreía de medio lado, mientras acariciaba las piernas de la pelirosa.

Sakura: detente…por favor – dijo agitadamente y él se sorprendió por lo que la chica le pidió

Sasuke: no te gusta SA-KU-RA – ronroneo en su oído

Sakura: por favor – volvió a pedir y él se levanto molesto, a el no le hacía falta rogarle a nadie y menos a ella

Sasuke: hmp – se acomodo en su asiento – bueno en ese caso de que ya tenemos todo aclarado – dijo viéndola – no te queremos en casa – dijo arrogante

Sakura: tu no, pero tu mamá si – respondió sin pensar

Sasuke: ya veremos cuanto duras – dijo aun más arrogante

Sakura no aguanto más y se bajo del auto, con unas grandes ganas de llorar, porque le hacía esto, ella no sabía ni lo que era un beso de piquito, pero según lo que los chicos hablaban, en el orfanato, era demasiado inocente comparado con este, además porque él se comportaba así.

Sakura: gracias aquí me quedo.

El solo soltó su típico hmp y arranco el auto, necesitaba un baño de agua fría, muy fría, al parecer su amiguito se había entusiasmado de mas, y ahora pedía atención a gritos, como era posible que esa chica lo encendiera tanto, pero ya la tendría rogando bajos sus pies, nadie le decía que no a Uchiha Sasuke, sonrió arrogante, como disfrutaría cuando ella terminar en su cama pidiendo por mas.

* * *

esperamos sus comentarios....ammm y ps diganos si les gusta o no...?...o culakier koza...para inspirarnos :D


	3. el plan

wooooooooola si lo se siglos sin actualizar por lo que pido disculpas...como sea aqui esta la conti espero y x cierto gracias a los que dejaron reviews en serio mil gracias...espero y sigan comentando...si mas ke decirles aki les dejo la conti

* * *

Llego a su casa agitada y desconcertada por la reciente escena que monto con el pelinegro, no sabia que la confundía mas, si la manera extraña de comportarse de esos mellizos o peor aun la manera en que el la trato.

Todo era extraño los padres eran sumamente amables, y ese par unos amargados en potencia y lo peor de todo es que le hacia falta conocer al otro hijo de la familia, según lo que le dijo Mikoto se llamaba Itachi y era mucho más flexible que sus otros hijos, pero claro ella era su madre, así que para ella sus tres hijitos eran perfectos y eso era lo que la asustaba, dos de los hijos ya la odiaban y que esperar del otro.

Suspiro pesadamente tratando de olvidar sus miedos y esperar a su hermano y contarle todo, ya se imaginaba la regañada que se le venía encima, pero había valido la pena, no se quejaba del trabajo, era sumamente fácil, exceptuando el hecho de que la odiaba, ante ese pensamiento rio con ironía, y además le pagaban bastante bien, el señor y señora Uchiha la trataban gentilmente, y el jardinero le había caído bastante bien, había visto a una que otra empleada, pero ninguna se le había acercado, en fin trataría a toda costa de ganarse la confianza de los mellizos, aunque de ante mano sabia que no era fácil.

Comenzó por idear un plan de acercarse a su nueva "amiga", bien puntos a favor, pensó y pensó y no llego más que a la conclusión, que lo único que tenían en común era la edad, ella era una niña rica y muy hermosa y ella que pobre y no muy agraciada.

Bueno su hermano siempre le decía que era hermosa, pero era su hermano y eso era normal, cualquier hermano alagaba a su hermana, incluso recordaba que él le dijo que se veía hermosa cuando le dio varicela, con la cara toda llena de ronchas y el diciendo que era la niña más hermosa que había visto, se rio mentalmente, su hermano realmente hacia todo por verla sonreír, nunca dejaba que se deprimiera y la hacia reír con todas sus ocurrencias, tampoco podía quejarse desde la muerte de sus padres, el se había desvivido por darle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Y ahí otra cosa, la muerte de sus padres tenía tiempo que no lo recordaba, todavía le dolía recordar, ella los vio morir, los vio morir queriendo salvarla a ella y a su hermano, y su madre agonizando le había hecho prometer a Kamui que la cuidaría y protegería con su vida, sonrió con amargura desde ese día su hermano se dedico en cuerpo y alma a ella, e incluso dejo de vivir su vida, para ayudarla a vivir la de ella, si claro una molestia eso era, nada mas una molestia para su hermano, el nuca había tenido una novia, ni si quiera recordaba, la última vez que vio que Kamui observaba a otra mujer.

Luego recordó que cuando era pequeña, fue tan traumático que dejo de hablar por meses, hasta que su hermano la logro sacar de aquel profundo agujero donde había caído, y sonrió de nuevo sonrió, ya había pensado en una solución, para el problema de aquella joven, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón por la cual aquella joven se comportaba así, tuvieron algo similar hacia ya años, claro ella lo supero con mucho esfuerzo y la perseverancia de su hermano.

En ese tiempo lo veía molesto el que no la dejara sola, o que no parara de hablar como una chachalaca, pero ahora se lo agradecía y esa sería la solución, hablar como loca, hasta que la chica reaccionara, sonrió macabramente, ella sabía lo molesto que era, pero tenía un propósito y lo cumpliría y que mejor que ella, hablaba tanto, que a veces su hermano solía decir que se arrepentía de haberle picado tanto.

En eso escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse de sobra sabia quien era

Sakura: Kamui…! – grito animadamente y tirándose a sus varazos – te extrañe –y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla

Kamui: amm haber ya suéltalo – dijo viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados

Sakura: ehhh…? No sé de que hablas – dijo inocentemente – me ofendes al pensar que yo quiero algo – dijo haciendo un puchero – pero mejor dime…que comeremos tengo hambre – dijo haciendo berrinche

Kamui: en definitiva te eh consentido demasiado – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente – que hare contigo ojitos lindos..?

Sakura. Aguantarme eres mi hermano no…? – dijo encogiéndose los hombros

Kamui: y bien…?

Sakura: y bien que…? – pregunto confundida

Kamui: que es lo que quieres…? – dijo directo y sakura puso cara de no entender – vamos ojitos lindos te conozco demasiado, así que suéltalo de una buena vez - dijo viéndola fijamente

Sakura suspiro y comenzó hablar: ok mira, sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera por lo peligroso y esas cosas, pero lo necesitamos y tú lo sabes, así que – se mordió el labio, clara señal de nerviosismo

Kamui ya se imaginaba como terminaría el desenlace de esa historia y no le gustaba para nada – habla de una vez Haruno Sakura – sakura se tenso de inmediato, su hermano solo la llamaba así cuando estaba molesto, extremadamente molesto

Sakura: este…bueno…veras..resulta – la pobre no encontraba las palabras – fui a la dirección, donde me habían ofrecido el trabajo – soltó sin mas

Kamui: QUE…! ESTAS LOCA O QUE…! PUDO HABERTE PASADO ALGO…! POR KAMI SAKURA…COMO HAS PODIDO…? – grito bastante molesto – NO – pero sakura lo interrumpió

Sakura: ya basta Kamui, ya estoy grande por si no lo has notado, ya no soy una niña, ya no mas, casi cumplo la mayoría de edad y tú no eres mi padre, par – se cayó al instante jamás le había hablado así a su hermano y al parecer lo hizo sentir mal.

Kamui: dilo sakura…no te calles no soy tu padre ni nunca lo seré, eso lo sé es solo que yo – no continuo y su voz sonó lo bastante ida.

Sakura: kamui yo – el no la dejo continuar

Kamui: ya no importa, déjalo así…en la mesa esta la comida…come y regreso más tarde – dicho esto se encamino a la salida

Sakura: espera Kamui – pero el ya se había ido, sin aguantar más rompió en llanto, su hermano no hacia más que cuidarla y ella lo trataba así.

Vio en la mesa la comida que Kamui le había llevado, con todo lo acontecido lo que menos tenia era hambre, mejor esperaría a que su hermano se le pasara el enojo y hablaría con él, se disculparía y le explicaría todo tranquilamente.

Despertó todavía somnolienta y vio la oscuridad del pequeño departamento, noto que ya era de noche y de su hermano ni sus brillitos, suspiro pesadamente y encendí la luz, espero un rato mas y observo un pequeño libro que había sobre la mesa. Lo tomo y comenzó a leer, a pesar de no haber terminado si quiera la primaria sabia leer perfectamente, a sumar, multiplicar, y cosas básicas, pero lo suficiente para no estar en la completa ignorancia, se metió tanto en el libro que no noto, que alguien abrió la puerta.

Kamui: sakura – susurro bastante calmado, sin embargo otra vez volvía escuchar su nombre, no es que no le gustara de hecho se le hacia hermoso, su madre no le podía haber puesto nombre mas perfecto, sin embargo su hermano siempre le decía ojitos lindo y ahora un simple sakura sonaba tan fría, suspiro y lo vio fijamente

Sakura: kamui mira yo no quise – dijo quedadamente, pero el la interrumpió

Kamui: déjalo ya sakura, me quedo perfectamente claro, no es necesario que lo vuelvas a repetir – dijo fríamente

Sakura: no kamui, déjame hablar – y lo tomo del brazo, para que él se girara a verla – kamui yo no quise decirte esas cosas tan feas, es solo que me cuidas demasiado y me haces sentir inútil, sin embargo me encanta que me mimes y eso, pero también quiero que me entiendas – lo abrazo – se que no eres mi padre – él se tenso – y se que tampoco quieres serlo, también se que solo me proteges por la promesa de nuestra madre pero – el coloco un dedo sobre sus labios

Kamui: mira entiendo que estés creciendo y que quieres libertad, pero tengo miedo que algo te pase, e independientemente de aquella promesa yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario..entiendes…? – ella solo asintió – prometo ya no ser tan pesado – luego le sonrió – ojitos lindos – le dijo abrazándola tiernamente

Sakura: gracias…te quiero y gracias por todo

Luego se sentaron a comer y por increíble que pareciera platicaron animadamente después de la horrible discusión que habían tenido anteriormente, se contaron cómo les había ido en su primer día y por parte de la peli rosa le conto todo, claro exceptuando lo vivido con aquel pelinegro, porque conociendo su hermano no la dejaría seguir y en el peor de los casos le saltaba encima

Kamui: ojitos lindos creo que esta demás decírtelo, pero no quiero que involucres demasiado, vale…? No porque tú y esa chica hayan tenido problemas similares, quiere decir que tendrán un mismo desenlace…entiende verdad…? – ella asintió – como sea eres demasiado sentimental y eso te puede traer problemas

Sakura: kamui no seas tan pesimista, ya verás querer es poder – dijo sonriendo alegremente

Kamui suspiro pesadamente: está bien, compadezco a la chica…conociéndote la volverás loco – y seguido de eso se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia hasta que sintió un pellizco – oye…! – dijo riéndose a un mas

Sakura: ¬¬ jaja…muy gracioso – dijo irónicamente

Kamui: ya a la cama si no mañana no te querrás levantar – la peli rosa asintió y se dirigía a su cuarto – y antes de dormir no olvides lavarte los dientes – dijo sonrientemente

Sakura: KAMUI…!

Kamui: jaja está bien..no te enojes…hasta mañana ojitos lindos – dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en la frente

La noche paso rápidamente y la peli rosa se removía incomoda ante la batalla campal, que armaba su hermano como todas las mañanas, le aventó un cojín y se levanto refunfuñando.

Kamui: ya decía que no eras normal…vampirita…jaja…de plano el día no fue hecho para ti – dijo devolviéndole el cojín

Sakura: #¬¬ hmp ya vete a trabajar que se te hará tarde – dijo sentándose en la cama

Kamui: no te preocupes ojitos lindos – dijo sonriendo maléficamente – yo a diferencia tuya si soy una persona puntual, tengo el tiempo suficiente, falta como una hora para que entre a trabajar – dijo quitado de la pena

Sakura: QUE…! Kamui estás loco o que…! Me despiertas – volteo a ver el reloj y ardió en ira – a las 6…! Yo entro hasta las 8 T.T pude dormir mas – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Kamui: lo sé – amplio aun mas su sonrisa y salió del cuarto

Después de su gran pleito con su queridísimo hermano, se arreglo y salió hacia su trabajo, cantando alegremente, llego a la mansión y saludo a Jiraiya y se encamino al cuarto de su nueva víctima…ese apodo le había dado kamui a la chica, según él, la pobre sufriría mucho con el tratamiento de la peli rosa, soltó una ligera carcajada.

Se paró en seco cuando vio al pelinegro parado fuera de la recamara de su hermana, tenía la mano recargada sobre la perilla de la puerta y la observaba fijamente sin moverse, solo observando y sumido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada ausente, como si recordara algo, pero al sentir la presencia de alguien en seguida volteo.

Sasuke: que haces aquí…? – pregunto de manera rencorosa

Sakura: que no es obvio, vine a mi trabajo – dijo tratando de estar tranquila

Sasuke: hmp…no entendiste verdad, te dije que no volvieras – dijo caminando hacia ella, ya que ella estaba un poco alejada de la puerta.

Sakura: y yo te dije que no me importaba – dijo mientras lo observaba fijamente

Sasuke: sakura….sakura…sakura – dijo meneando la cabeza negando y de una manera tan sensual, que la peli rosa le temblaron las piernas – creo que no te lo deje bien claro – dijo tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a él – si no te alejas por las buenas lo harás por las malas – dicho esto le mordió el labio inferior, hasta hacerlo sangrar y ella soltó un quejido – mira te lo pondré así, te doy chance que te alejes por las buenas o si no – lo medito un segundo y después continuo – hare de tu vida la más miserable – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: no lo creo – susurro ida

Sasuke: no crees que…? – dijo observándola

Sakura: no nada – y luego lo empujo – no es nada

Sasuke la iba a volver a tomar, pero la peli rosa fue más rápido y se adentro al cuarto sin si quiera pedir permiso, intentando controlar su respiración y con toda la intención de que su plan resultara.

* * *

bueno cuidence bezotes y comentele xfitas

bezoz

aiooz


	4. porque?

pufff...se me habia ido un poco la inspiracion con este...pero de pronto volvio ...ajaja..por suerte listo para la conti...como mi otro fic...lo actualizare...para el domingo

y ps gracias a los ke han comentado...pufff...no se preocupen sakura no sufrira muxo...jeje...bueno al menos por ahora...gracias a los ke me agragaron a favoritos

y gracias a los que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia

* * *

Entro al cuarto sintiendo la mirada fría de aquella chica que estaba sobre su cama, su mirada se torno aun mas fría cuando la vio sonreír, aquella chica ya tenía el desayuno sobre sus piernas, pero al ver a la peli rosa se la tiro la peli rosa, suspiro con pesadez y se dirigió a limpiarlo, primero el hermano y ahora ella, de verdad que no había duda que ese par eran hermanos, una vez que estuvo todo listo, comenzó con su plan.

Sakura: amm ya te dije que me llamo sakura verdad…? – como se esperaba no hubo respuesta, aun así no se rindió – ammm mi color favorito es el rosa y no solo por mi cabello, simplemente ese color se me hace lindo a ti no…? – siguió el silencio – me gustan los animales, pero donde vivo es muy pequeño y no puedo tener alguno, aparte de que no tenemos mucho dinero por lo tanto tampoco, podernos dar el lujo de comprar alguno…ammm veamos nunca termine la escuela pero me hubiera gustado….me gusta tu casa es muy bonito y tu cuarto en especial, sabes tienes un muy lindo cabello y muy llamativo, además muy bien cuidado..puedo tocarlo…? – pero en respuesta solo hubo una mirada fría

Así siguió casi todo el día, hablando como chachalaca, sin obtener alguna respuesta, sin ningún avance se retiro de la mansión…bueno no iba a obtener fácil una respuesta, después de todo lo que a ella le sucedió, tardo meses en reponerse de aquello, al llegar a su casa le conto todo lo sucedido a su hermano, claro otra vez omitiendo la parte de sasuke, su hermano se carcajeo a morir, porque le dijo que eso pasaría, aun así la animo diciéndole que teniéndole a ella de chachalaca su pobre víctima, terminaría cediendo.

Así fueron pasando las semanas, hasta que llego a un mes y nada ni una solo respuesta por parte de ella, al contrario todo iba peor, ya ni siquiera le dirigía la miraba, la ignoraba olímpicamente y luego estaba la parte del pelinegro, que cada vez que se lo encontraba, no perdía momento para humillarla, hasta tal punto de hacerla llorar, no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así, pero aun así trataba de seguir adelante

La había tirado a la alberca, aun sabiendo que no sabía nadar y no hizo nada para ayudarla, el viejo jiraiya se tuvo que tirar para ayudarla, mientras el pelinegro sonreía con malicia, también cuando estaba cerca le ponía el pie para tirarla, o incluso le había derramado bebidas de todo tipo "accidentalmente" desde unas muy frías, hasta unas muy calientes, todavía tenía la marca roja de la ultima bebida caliente que le cayó encima.

El viejo jiraiya ya le había dicho que sasuke no era malo, simplemente no le gustaba la gente que se le acercaba a su hermana y le pedía que lo comprendiera, solo que a veces a ella solo le daban ganas de jalarle los pelos de cacatúa que tenia, pero se aguantaba, ya que de lo contrario, perdería su trabajo y no podía permitírselo en este momento, que les estaba yendo tan bien a ella y a su hermano.

Ya había conocido al tercer hijo de la familia, que al contrario de sus hermanos era muy amable y sonreía mucho, de hecho le agradaba bastante, también había conocido a un rubio escandaloso, que según le contaron era el mejor amigo de sasuke, todavía recordaba cómo se rio al enterarse de ello, sinceramente no lo creía, el rubio era tan alegre y el pelinegro tan amargado, además el rubio tenía una muy bonita novia llamada Hinata y era muy tímida, sin embargo ya había entablado una buena amistad con ella.

Suspiro con pesadez, ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué a sasuke le molestaba tanto el hecho de que cuidara de su hermana, puesto que desde que llego, jamás ni una sola vez, había entrado a verla, a diferencia de los demás, la señora y señor Uchiha entraban todos los días a verla, al igual que itachi, el entraba cuando llegaba de la escuela y platicaba mucho con Kikyo, claro si a eso se le llamaba platicar, porque ella no le contestaba, incluso el chico escandaloso y la chica tímida, entraban de tres a cuatro veces por semana, pero sasuke nunca, ni una sola vez, lo había descubierto fuera del dormitorio de la chica, observando la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante.

Su plan había fallado, realmente no había tenido mucho éxito, le hablaba de muchas cosas, a excepción de la muerte de sus padre, ya que no era un tema que le gustara mucho tocar, ni de la estadía en el orfanato, realmente de nada, hablaba mucho, pero no de las cosas dolorosas y la mayoría de su vida era dolorosa, le contaba de los días que fue feliz y esos eran muy pocos.

Sakura: creo que esto no esta dando resultado verdad…? – dijo viendo a kikyo, pero esta ni la voltio a ver – creo que después de todo mi hermano tenía razón – y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, la pelinegra voltio en seguida a verla de manera curiosa – ehh…? – dijo confusa y luego lo entendió todo, ya sabía de dónde partir – no te había dicho que tengo un hermano ^^ ..? – la pelinegra negó con la cabeza – que despistada n_nU, bueno quieres que te cuente algo sobre el – kikyo asintió – amm veamos se llama kamui, tiene 18 años –

Y así siguió dando una completa descripción de su hermano, mientras las pelinegra la escuchaba atenta y con la mirada de nostalgia, sakura jamás le había contado, porque al igual que ella, el había sufrido mucho, así que no le pareció importante entrar en detalles dolorosos.

Cuando termino de contar, quiso preguntar pos sasuke, porque kikyo tomo la foto donde estaban ella y su hermano de pequeños, viéndola con anhelo, pero ya no pregunto, uno porque no le respondería y dos no quería acabar con el avance que había logrado.

Llego la hora de irse y cuando iba bajando, se encontró con sasuke y mikoto, esta ultima le ordeno a sasuke llevar a sakura a su casa y el ultimo sonrió con maldad, o no sakura ya sabía que pasaría.

Sasuke: vamos sakura – susurro amenazante, sakura trago forzadamente y se encamino a la salida, junto al pelinegro y se despido correctamente de mikoto, ya en el carro.

Sasuke: y dime sakura…como estuvo tu día hoy…? – dijo tranquilo, cosa que le estaño a la peli rosa – no me vas a contestar

Sakura: bien y el tuyo…? – dijo amablemente, sasuke sonrió con superioridad y acelero, el carro a toda velocidad, después de todo están a las afueras de la ciudad, en plena carretera – sasu…sasu…por favor baja la velocidad – rogo, a ella no le gustaba la velocidad, pero él en lugar de disminuir, aumento la velocidad – sa…su…por favor – rogaba y el sonreía

Sasuke: bien mi día estuvo bien – la voltio a ver – que pasa sakura no te gusta la velocidad…? – sonriendo con maldad, de pronto se freno de golpe y haciendo que el carro derrapara un poco por la inercia, y sakura al no llevar el cinturón puesto, se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente – upz – dijo inocentemente – ves por eso debes llevar siempre el cinturón – dijo observando el liquido que caía de la cabeza de sakura, pero esta temblaba tanto que ni cuanta se había dado

Sakura: porque lo haces…? – dijo temblando y llorando

Sasuke: ya te lo dije una vez, no te quiero en mi casa – dijo simple

Sakura: pero porque…? – insistió – yo no te he hecho nada, eres muy injusto

Sasuke apretó los puños con furia – tú no sabes nada…! Grito – tú no sabes nada – repitió tratando de calmarse

Sakura: yo sé que no sé nada, pero podrías explicármelo y así podría entenderlo, así podría entenderte – dijo sollozando

Sasuke: eres masoquista o que…? – dijo irónico – que no entiendes, que no te quiero cerca de mi hermana…! – se estaba volviendo a alterar

Sakura: pero porque…! – grito desesperada – además a ti en que te afecta, nunca la vas a ver, ni si quiera entiendes lo que ella siente, ella es como es por tu culpa – el pelinegro la tomo con fuerza del brazo, ocasionando que la peli rosa gimiera por el dolor – o me lo vas a negar – su brazo fue apretado con más fuerza.

Sasuke: quién demonios te crees, para decir esas estupideces, jamás entenderías las cosas, así que tu menos que nadie deberías juzgarme, además que sabe una niña mimada, que creo que la vida es color de rosa - hablo con rencor

Sakura: tú que sabes…! – sollozo mas y se soltó de un tirón de su agarre – tu tampoco sabes nada de mi – lloro todavía mas – no me conoces, no sabes que es lo que se siente, que un asqueroso hombre te acose y solo este esperando el momento en que tu hermano se descuide para violarte – grito con rabia, llorando aun mas – que te toque cada oportunidad que tenga…tu nuca has vivido el hecho de que maten a tus padres enfrente tuyo – callo de golpe

Que había dicho, ella jamás hablaba de eso, si alguna vez Orochimaru la había tocado, mas nunca le dijo a su hermano para no preocuparlo, tuvo la suerte de que jamás la violaran, sin embargo no se había salvado de que ese hombre la obligara a desnudarse y a tocarla de la manera más cruel y asquerosa posible, tampoco ni una sola vez, después de la muerte de sus padres había tocado ese tema, ni con su hermano, era algo tan doloroso que prefería no hablar de ello, sin mencionar, que nadie debía saber, nada de su pasado, porque podrían ser descubiertos.

Sasuke estaba en shock por lo dicho de la peli rosa, había escuchado bien, acaba decir de que mataron a sus padres enfrente suyo, no en definitiva, tenía que haber escuchado mal.

Sasuke: que..? – fue todo lo que atino a decir

Sakura: olvídalo – hizo un intento de bajarse del coche, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió – que haces…? Suéltame…! – susurro, mas el no la soltó – por favor…tu ganas…prometo no volver a tu casa – si por fin se había dado por vencida, pero es que el recordar aquellos sucesos le había dolido y o que menos quería es que la miraran con lastima, como sasuke lo estaba haciendo

Sasuke: no está bien – susurro aun en trance – yo lo…bueno..lo siento – ella lo miro incrédula – no quería hacerte daño – dijo tacando su herida, a lo que ella se quejo, apenas se había percatado de la herida – ni fisca, ni psicológicamente

Sakura: pues lo hiciste – volvió a llorar

Sasuke: soy un idiota – ella lo vio extrañada – todo lo que dijiste es cierto, soy un idiota y un cobarde, pero no se qué hacer – dijo desesperado y sorpresivamente la abrazo – de verdad que no se qué hacer – ella solo correspondió el abrazo y acaricio sus suaves cabellos, a lo que el suspiro

Sakura: yo tampoco, todavía duele y mucho – dijo ida y pensando en su desastrosa vida

Sasuke: demasiado – contesto él, pero no precisamente refiriéndose a la peli rosa, sino a su propio dolor

Así es como, poco a poco, iban descubriendo que tenían, más en común de lo que ellos imaginaban

* * *

hasta la proxima semana

cuidence

aiooz


	5. una corta visita a nuestro pasado

hooooooooola wiiiiii...aki la conti...gracias x sus comentarios en serio me enkantan...ammm la conti para el otro domingo

espero y disfruten el capi :D

* * *

No supieron cuanto duraron abrazados, pero la peli rosa se comenzaba a sentir bastante extraña con ese acercamiento y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse, mas el al sentir su alejamiento la apretó mas así mismo.

Sakura: sasuke suéltame por favor – susurro, pero el negó con la cabeza – por favor, prometo irme y alejarme de tu vida y de ti

Sasuke: no sakura, olvida lo que te dije, yo quiero que estés cerca de mi familia – la observo significativamente – y sobre todo de mi – le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojo – vemos tenemos que curarte esa herida – dijo acomodándola en el sillón del copiloto y colocándole el cinturón de seguridad – así está mejor

Sakura no tenía idea si hablar o no, tenía demasiadas dudas vagando en su cabeza y si a eso le sumaba todo lo que le había dicho, que pensaría ahora el de ella, decidió por quedarse callada hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando por fin llegaron, ella se bajo del auto, pero sasuke le dijo que tenía que curarle la herida, al principio se negó y el insistió, entraron a su casa, el observaba todo con dedicación y ella se imagino que estaba pensando, después de todo el era rico y su casa era todo menos lujosa.

Sasuke: sakura donde tienes el botiquín…? – dijo sentándose en un sillón

Sakura: ahora lo traigo – se encamino a su cuarto, pero no se dio cuenta que sasuke la seguía de cerca, hasta que lo sintió detrás suyo – que haces aquí..? – reclamo – espera en la sala – el sonrió de medio lado – que te causa tanta gracia…? – pregunto molesta

Sasuke: te pongo nerviosa sakura…? – dijo acercándosele peligrosamente – amm una cama – dijo juguetón al ver el cuarto de la peli rosa – y estamos solos – dijo coqueto

Sakura: Uchiha compórtate – dijo bastante roja – además puede venir Kamui – el frunció el ceño, peor ella lo ignoro y se dispuso a sacar el botiquín

Sasuke: mmm – ronroneo – sabes no soy celoso – dijo inocentemente – y bueno si a ti no te molestan los tríos, hare una excepción – ella lo vio incrédula – claro que yo preferiría a dos mujeres – dijo pensando

Sakura: SASUKE…! – regaño y el sonrió de lo más inocente – compórtate o te vas de mi casa

Sasuke: ya solo jugaba, no quiero pleitos con tu novio – siseo

Sakura: novio…? – dijo confundida – que..bah..olvídalo – le resto importancia al asunto

Sasuke: siéntate – le señalo la cama y le quito el botiquín, ella solo asintió e hizo lo que él le indico, hubo un silencio incomodo mientras el curaba a la peli rosa, mas algunos quejidos por parte de ella cuando el pelinegro hacia presión en la herida – sakura sobre lo de ese rato – ella se tenso – no quieres hablar sobre eso – ella negó – pero yo si anda dime…que no me tienes confianza…? – susurro

Sakura: amm sasuke como quieres que confié en ti, si apenas te conozco…? – pregunto

Sasuke: mmm pues sabes bastante, por si no lo has notado no soy de muchas palabras, pero dime anda si – trato de fingir inocencia, bastante mal por cierto

Sakura: está bien – el sonrió de medio lado, pensando que ella le contaría todo, pero la peli rosa, no hablaría, al menos no demás, comenzó a hablar como chachalaca y el escuchaba atentamente, poco a poco se fue fastidiando, porque ella solo hablaba, de lo que le gustaba y lo que no, lo que quería hacer, pero nada relacionado, con su pasado o cosas muy personales.

Sasuke: sakura – dijo en modo de advertencia – esta plática no está llegando a nada

Sakura: pero sasuke tu me pediste que te contara cosas sobre mi y eso estoy haciendo – dijo sonriente

Sasuke: sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería – ella puso cara de no entender – y no me veas así, que sabes a lo que me refiero

Sakura: no en realidad no lo sé – dijo negando con la cabeza, a lo que él la fulmino con la mirada ¬¬ - no sasuke de eso no quiero hablar – soltó resignada

Sasuke: porque no…? – pregunto curioso

Sakura: como que hoy estas muy hablador no…? – dijo sarcástica – no quiero por la razón que tu tampoco lo quieres hablar de tu pasado – dijo aguantándose las ganas de volver a llorar

Sasuke: no se, es que es algo difícil, pero hare el intento, si tu lo haces si…?'

Sakura: tanto es tu curiosidad…? – devolvió la pregunta y el asintió – bien, pero me tienes que prometer que todo lo que te cuente quedara entre nosotros si…?

Sasuke: lo prometo

Sakura: cuando yo era muy pequeña, las personas me molestaban por mi cabello y esas cosas, pero no me importaba, tenía el amor de mis padres y de mi hermano, eso era lo único que realmente me importaba, por las tardes yo tomaba clases de ballet y mi hermano entrenaba futbol, de ahí ambos tomábamos clases de ingles, el punto es que ya regresábamos tarde a la casa, el pasaba por mi e íbamos a nuestra casa, pero una tarde – la voz se le quebró

Sasuke: está bien, tranquila tomate tu tiempo – dijo dulcemente

Sakura: una tarde, yo me enoje con mi hermano y no lo quise esperar, así que me fui sola a mi casa, cuando llegue todo estaba oscuro y era raro ya que a mi mamá no le gustaba la oscuridad, cuando encendí la luz – comenzó a llorar – vi a mi padre muerto y tirado en medio de la sala, corrí hacia él y pronto visualice a mi madre con el abdomen ensangrentado y respirando entrecortadamente, me pidió que corriera, pero yo simplemente no podía, me quede paralizada, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y cuando gire vi a un hombre con una máscara anaranjada y un cuchillo – sasuke al escuchar esto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

Sasuke: que…? - hablo arrastrando las palabras y respirando con dificultad, sakura solo lloro mas – sakura que dijiste…? – la zarandeo – repítelo…! Sakura repítelo..! – grito exaltado, la peli rosa solo tembló – sakura…habla…! – apretó fuertemente la mano que le tenía agarrada

Sakura: que te pasa sasuke…? Me haces daño – el aflojo el agarre

Sasuke: lo siento…sakura repite lo que me dijiste….ese hombre como era..? quien era…? – se estaba tratando de tranquilizar, pero no podía

Sakura: no sé cómo era, solo le vi la máscara, con un pequeño agujero solo en un ojo, pero no sé quien era – hizo una pausa – el fue…el fue-el fuel el

Sasuke: yo sé quien es – ella levanto la cara y los ojos se le agrandaron – bueno no lo sé, pero esa persona también me hizo mucho daño, a mi hermana y a mí nos desgracio la vida – ella lo vio confusa – es el mismo hombre no puedo estar equivocado, aunque mis recuerdos son vagos, nunca podría olvidar esa horrible mascara, y la risa de maniático que tenia, a la vez que la voz chillona – dijo respirando con dificultad

Sakura: no puede ser – dijo horrorizada – sasuke que paso…? – pregunto con miedo, el solo negó con la cabeza

Sasuke: ese hombre sakura – dijo viéndola fijamente – sabes que paso con el…? – dijo con rabia

Sakura: no sasuke – dijo bajando la cabeza

Sasuke: que sucedió después…? Como lograste escapar de el…?

Sakura: no sasuke ya no puedo, ya no mas – dijo sollozando

Sasuke: por favor sakura, tienes que decirme que paso después – la intento hacer hablar, mas solo consiguió mas sollozos por parte de la peli rosa – sakura – la meneo, pero esta solo temblaba

Sakura: déjame sasuke, ahora no puedo – dijo quedadamente

Sasuke: está bien, solo respóndeme algo – la miro fijamente y ella asintió – ese hombre…ese hombre sigue vivo…? – dijo con rabia

Sakura: si – y lloro mas – nunca lo atraparon, de hecho ni siquiera lo buscaron, dieron por sentado que la muerte de mis padres fue un suicidio, debido a que debían mucho dinero y no soportaron la crisis

Sasuke: ya veo y no te creyeron…? – pregunto en susurro

Sakura: no – dijo en tono lastimero – dijeron que lo había imaginado, debido al trauma que había recibido al ver a mis padres, como los encontré ese día – lloro más fuerte y el abrazo –mi hermano intento aclarar todo, pero solo tenía 11 años y no le tomaron en cuenta, luego de esos nos encerraron, en un orfanato y – su voz se le quebró y ya no pudo hablar mas

Sasuke: fue ahí donde ese hombre te tocaba..?' – dijo recordando lo dicho por la peli rosa, ella no contesto solo se aferro mas a el – tranquila ya no te hará mas daño, tu hermano y yo estamos aquí para cuidarte

Sakura: no, mi hermano no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa, por favor, me prometiste que jamás dirías nada – suplico

Sasuke: porque no lo sabe…?

Sakura: él se ha dedicado toda la vida a cuidarme, por una promesa que le hizo a mi madre y jamás se perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarme por un descuido suyo, en ese tiempo el ya hacía demasiado por mí, lo maltrataban y lo dejaban sin comer y aun así, para el siempre estaba primero yo, por eso nunca se lo dije, pudo haber cometido una locura y yo jamás me hubiera perdonado que le pasara algo

Sasuke: ya veo – ladeo la mirada, para evitar la de la peli rosa

Sakura: que pasa..? dije algo malo..? – pregunto bastante preocupada

Sasuke: no es solo que veo que el sí ha sido un buen hermano, a diferencia de mi, que en vez de cuidar de mi hermana, solo ocasione que ella este como está ahora – dijo con la mirada perdida

Sakura: sasuke – le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente – aun no es tarde sabes…? A kikyo le encantara verte y le ayudara mucho que la vayas a visitar – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

Sasuke: lo que pasa sakura, es que aun no estoy listo para enfrentar mi pasado, aun necesito saber y aclarar bien mi mente, no tengo mucha noción de lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo esa mascara – un escalofrió los recorrió a ambos . y sabes que es lo peor…? – ella negó con la cabeza – que kikyo lo sabe y es por eso que no quiere hablar, tiene miedo algo, pero no se a que y yo me siento incapaz para protegerla, me entiendes…?

Sakura: creo – el la vio fijamente – pero haremos algo, si aun no estas listo yo te ayudare a que lo estés, juntos ayudaremos a tu hermana y juntos descubriremos quien es ese hombre, para que pague por todo lo que ha hecho

Sasuke: gracias sakura – susurro y la abrazo, para acomodarse en la cama

Sakura: sasuke porque no recuerdas lo que paso…?

Sasuke: no lo sé, pero me ayudaras verdad…? – la abrazo con más fuerza

Sakura: si lo hare – le acaricio la mejilla y le deposito un corto beso en ella – descansa, poco a poco ambos fueron cerrando los ojos y se quedaron dormidos

* * *

jeje

sale cuidence

bezozo

dejen comentarios x fitas

aiooz


	6. un extraño?

hola ps aki les traigo la conti y ps gracias a todos los ke han comentado..amm tambien les informo ke la proxima semana no habra conti, por motivos escolares, pero se los recompensare les subire la conti amm todavia no tengo fecha, pero no sera mas de dos semanas, eso si se lo aseguro, espero y me comprendan

dejen comentario x fitas

cuidance

bezoz

aiooz

* * *

Estaban profundamente dormidos, cuando la peli rosa escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, dio un respigo y recordó entonces que a su hermano, volteo asustada y se dio cuenta de que sasuke dormía tranquilamente, el pánico la invadió si su hermano lo encontraba ahí, habría problemas, lo zarandeo mas este solo soltó un quejido de inconformidad, lo siguió moviendo hasta que este reacciono.

Sasuke: que pasa sakura…? – dijo aun somnoliento

Sakura: sasuke tienes que irte de aquí – el la vio con confusión – m hermano acaba de llegar y si te ve aquí habrá problemas, anda vete – y le señalo la ventana de su habitación

Sasuke: tu hermano…? – dijo confundido – no sabías que vivías con el

Sakura: sasuke no te hagas el inocente, ese rato lo mencione y tu hasta te pusiste hacer bromas - dijo ya nerviosa, porque sabía que en cualquier momento su hermano iría a verla

Sasuke: aaa ya veo, fue el que pensé que era tu novio – sonrió de medio lado – así que no tengo competencia – ensancho mas su sonrisa

Sakura: mi novio..? que te hizo pensar eso..? a bueno luego m e lo dices, ahora tienes que irte ya – volvió a señalar la ventana

Kamui: sakura ya llegue…! – escucho la voz de su hermano

Sakura: vamos sasuke tienes que irte – rogo – por favor

Sasuke: no…porque tengo que irme, no estábamos haciendo nada malo o si sakura…? – dijo inocentemente

Sakura: anda por favor – pero el negó con la cabeza – anda di que si, prometo recompensarte – a lo que el saco a relucir su sonrisa

Sasuke: recompensarme – pensó – suena interesante – sonrió mas abiertamente – no lo olvides sakura, esperare con ansias mi recompensa – se encamino hacia la ventana y la abrió – solo déjame decirte que no me conformo con poca cosa – dicho esto salió.

Sakura se quedo observando el lugar por donde el pelinegro se había ido, sabía que le iba a salir caro eso de la recompensa, conocía poco al pelinegro, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que él se aprovecharía de su promesa, tan distraída estaba que no noto que su hermano se colocaba tras ella y la abrazaba, aplastándola

Kamui: que pasa ojitos lindos, porque ves la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…? – la voz de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sakura: emm nada – sonrió nerviosamente, pero su hermano no le dio importancia a su tono de nerviosismo, sino a la herida que tenia

Kamui: que te paso…?' – dijo directamente y señalo la herida

Sakura: amm me golpee, ya ves con lo torpe que soy, andaba distraída y no me di cuenta – trato de sonar lo más convincente que pudo

Kamui: ojitos lindos debes tener más cuidado – dijo acariciándole el cabello tiernamente – oye tienes hambre..? – a lo que ella asintió – ven, vamos a comer – la llevo hasta la cocina – y dime que tal va tu plan con tu victima – dijo malicioso

Sakura: pues aunque no lo creas hoy tuve un gran avance – dijo sonriendo orgullosa y él le dirigió una mirada incrédula – cuando le empecé a platicar un poco de mi vida y de ti, ella me tomo atención y aunque no hablo, siento que ya es un gran avance – sonrió muy felizmente

Kamui: sakura sabes perfectamente que no debes hablar de nuestra vida personal – la regaño – sabes lo peligroso que es, podrían reconocernos y encontrar a orochimaru – ella lo vio con miedo – lo que menos quiero es que algo malo te pase, por eso te lo digo, entiendes verdad..? – ella asintió

Sakura : lo siento, pero es que ellos son muy buenos y podemos confiar en que no hablaran – dijo tratando de convencer a su hermano

Kamui: aun así sakura es mejor mantenernos al margen, es mejor ser cautelosos, no quiero ni imaginarme que te podría hacer orochimaru si te llegase a encontrar – la observaba detenidamente

Sakura bajo la mirada arrepentida, había hablado de mas con sasuke, claro que no podía decírselo a su hermano, porque este era capaz de de irse del pueblo y llevándosela con el, cosa que ella no quería, no quería separarse de sasuke, le había llegado a tomar cierto cariño al pelinegro, bueno algo mas que cariño, aunque jamás lo aceptaría enfrente de el, sasuke bromeaba con ella en torno a ese tipo de cosas, pero solo eran bromas, jamás hablaría en serio, el era rico y muy apuesto y ella seria en la ultima persona en la que el se fijaría.

Estaba contenta porque por fin después de tanto, había logrado tener un acercamiento con los mellizos, aunque todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Kamui: en que tanto piensas…? – la saco de sus pensamientos a lo que ella lo vio confundido – sabes..? no se porque siento que me ocultas algo – dio un suspiro

Sakura: no kamui, no pienses eso, sabes que jamás te ocultaría algo – en ese momento se sintió tan vil, le estaba mintiendo a su hermano.

Kamui: bien – dio otro suspiro – por cierto que harás mañana…? – pregunto y ella le dirigió una sonrisa – es tu día libre verdad..?' – ella asintió – pues bien mañana iremos a buscar otro departamento – ella lo vio confusa – es que ya tenemos algo de dinero y podemos acomodarnos mejor – ella le sonrió y asintió.

Al otro día se levanto bastante temprano y salió junto con su hermano camino al centro de konoha, buscaron un buen rato y cuando hallaron uno que les gusto y que podían pagar, hicieron los trámites correspondientes, luego su hermano la invito a tomar un helado, a lo que ella acepto gustosamente, cuando él se fue a comprar el helado, diviso a lo lejos el auto de sasuke, por lo cual sonrió y se acerco a él.

Pero lo que vio la dejo helada, el pelinegro estaba sobre una chica al parecer rubia, la verdad es que no la podía ver muy bien, debido a que el cuerpo de sasuke la tapaba, este la besaba y tocaba por todos lados y el ya no tenía su camisa, no lo podía creer, estaba consciente de que ella no significaba nada para él, pero de eso a verlo en esta situación, le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Se giro tan deprisa, tratando de huir de lo que veía, que tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando su hermano se dirigía hacia ella con los helados, simplemente paso de largo y lo ignoro olímpicamente, este se extraño y la siguió, para ver qué era lo que tenía su hermana, cuando llego hasta ella la observo y ella estaba llorando.

Kamui: que te pasa sakura – dijo lo más calmado que pudo, mas no obtuvo respuesta – dime – exigió saber

Sakura: nada – trato de tranquilizarse, para no alarmar a su hermano – kamui déjame sola por favor – el iba a reclamar, pero ella no lo dejo – por favor si – volvió a suplicar – te prometo que en cuanto me tranquilizo te alcanzo…vale…?

Kamui: no ojitos lindos, yo no te puedo dejar así – dijo acariciándole la mejilla

Sakura: por favor, yo iré a la casa, mas tarde, solo necesito estar un ratito a solas si – dijo ya calmada, el asintió

Kamui: está bien solo no te demores, quieres…? – ella asintió y él le dio un beso en la frente – te espero en la casa, no llegues tarde – el empezó a alejarse, a pesar de que estaba muy preocupado por su hermana.

La peli rosa quería llorar aunque no entendía muy bien porque, tampoco es como si tuviera que estar enojada con él, puesto que ella y el pelinegro no eran nada, pero entonces porque sintió que el corazón se le destrozo cuando lo vio, encima de esa chica, seguramente esa chica seria su novia, una chica rica y bella, una que estuviera a la altura del pelinegro.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto, cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado y la observaba fijamente, hasta que esta persona hablo, para llamar su atención, ella volteo y lo miro sin mucho interés.

Hola, que hace una chica tan linda, sola y además tiene esa mirada tan triste…? – pregunto aquel chico

Sakura: lo siento, pero yo no hablo con extraños – iba a parase cuando él la detuvo, sosteniéndole la muñeca, a lo que ella solo dio un respingo

Oh pero que descuidado soy, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi – dijo amablemente, un chico de cabellos grises y anteojos

Sakura: un gusto, lo siento pero debo irme – intento zafarse de su agarre, mas este no la dejo

Kabuto: se va tan pronto hermosa señorita y sin decirme su nombre – ella lo vio desconfiada – veo que no confía en mí – le soltó suavemente la mano – es una lástima, me hubiera encantado que me dejara conocerla – sonrió

Sakura: soy Sakura – dijo resignada – es un gusto – le dio una sonrisa

Kabuto: no tienes apellido – le dijo sonrientemente, pero ella lo vio feo – ok no abuso de mi suerte – un silencio se hizo incomodo, por parte de ambos – y bueno será que se puede saber, porque una chica con unos ojos hermosos como los tuyos estaba llorando – ante el comentario la peli rosa se sonrojo y este solo sonrió

Sakura: ya no importa – dijo algo ida

Kabuto: te estoy incomodando – pregunto inocentemente y ella negó

Poco a poco el peli gris intento sacarle cosas a la peli rosa, pero esta no decía mas de lo necesario, le invito un helado, que a puras penas acepto, al parecer seria mas difícil de lo que pensó acercarse a ella, estaban muy entretenidos platicando, bueno ella hablaba y el escuchaba, hasta que noto la presencia de un joven que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke: que haces aquí sakura…?' – dijo con su típico tono de fastidio y ella en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros – sakura – dijo en tono amenazante

Sakura: que yo sepa es mi día libre – lo reto – así que no veo el porqué no pueda estar aquí

Sasuke: sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo viendo a kabuto – quien es este…? – dijo señalándolo y con desprecio

Sakura: un amigo – dijo simple

Sasuke: y desde cuando tienes amigos…? – dijo posesivo, ella frunció el ceño, iba a protestar, pero la voz de kabuto la interrumpió

Kabuto: hola mi nombre es Kabuto Yak… - otra vez el pelinegro lo interrumpió

Sasuke: no te pregunte – respondió grosero – vámonos sakura – dijo jalándola

Sakura: que te pasa sasuke…? – dijo soltándose de su agarre – estoy aquí con él, así que no te metas – dijo enojada

Sasuke: que te pasa a ti sakura…? No puedes andar con extraños – dijo ya cabreado

Sakura: el no es un extraño, el es un amigo – trato de decir lo más civilizada que pudo

Sasuke: no me importa tú te vienes conmigo – dijo jalándola hacia el

Kabuto: si me permites – dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de sasuke – la señorita ya le dijo que está conmigo, por lo tanto, creo que debería soltarla – dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa

Sasuke: no te metas – zarandeo su hombro, para que lo soltara – vamos sakura – dijo jalándola, a lo que ella negó – no estoy de humor, así que obedece

Sakura: que tu noviecita, no te quito el mal hum… - se quedo callada y se tapo la boca con la mano, en señal de que había dicho algo que no debía

Sasuke: así que era eso…? Por eso estas tan enojada conmigo…? – sonrió de medio lado – pues quien te manda a andar espiándome – dijo arrogante

Sakura: no es eso, yo solo vi tu auto y te iba a saludar cuando – su voz se le quebró – no importa, como sea yo estoy aquí con mi amigo, así que tu vete con tu novia.

Sasuke: hmp, no me reproches nada, además tú tienes la culpa – dijo observándola significativamente – pero ni creas que te dejare con este – dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo, al referirse a kabuto

Sakura: sasuke ya basta quieres – dijo en tono cansino, en serio no me iré contigo – en respuesta el pelinegro empezó a jalar a la peli rosa – oye suéltame..! – chillo bastante fuerte

Kabuto: creo que ya quedo bastante claro, que sakura no se quiere ir contigo – tomo a la chica del brazo, evitando así que el pelinegro la siguiera arrastrando

Sasuke: no la toques – dicho esto, soltó a la ojijade, pero solo para propinarle un buen golpe al peligris, este cayó al piso y sasuke volvió a tomar en brazos a sakura

Sakura: pero que hiciste…! – grito al ver a kabuto en el piso

Sasuke: hmp…vamos – dijo empezando a caminar, a lo que ella se seguía resistiendo – si no me haces caso tu amigo la pasara mal – ella termino cediendo a los caprichos del Uchiha y lo siguió, murmurando un lo siento al chico que se encontraba en el piso.

Sakura: sasuke eres un salvaje – dijo molesta y más aun cuando vio que se subiría al auto – no me quiero subir – dijo señalando el coche

Sasuke: ya sakura no seas tan celosa, adema ya te dije que tu tuviste la culpa – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, una vez que ya había logrado que ella subiera al auto

Sakura: yo…! yo que tengo que ver en todo esto…? – dijo confundida

Sasuke: bueno si fueras un poco mas cariñosa conmigo, tal vez, bueno no tendría que buscar cariño en otro lado – dijo acariciando su pierna y ella enrojeció

Sakura: que haces…? – dijo muy nerviosa – saca tu mano de ahí – estaba muy roja

Sasuke: hmp – parecía divertido – entonces que dices…? – sonrió de medio lado

Sakura: que digo de que…? – estaba muy confundida – y saca tu mano de ahí – dijo dándole un manotazo al Uchiha

Sasuke: bueno que dices…aceptas ser mi novia…? – soltó de una y ella lo vio incrédula

Sakura: ehh…? – seguido tan confundida, que no noto los labios del pelinegro, sobre los de ella, besándola con mucha ternura, cuando se separaron ella lo veía aun confundida – no te entiendo por qué haces una cosa y luego dices otra…? – dijo tristemente

Sasuke: molestia, que no entiendes, que lo que hice, fue porque no te podía sacar de mi cabeza y llegue a pensar de que si estaba con otra mujer, tal vez así ya no estarías en mis pensamientos – ella lo miro incrédula – pero ni siquiera eso funciono, ni así pude sacarte de mi cabeza – dicho esto la volvió a besar – entonces aceptas..si…o…si – dijo apenas un poco separado de sus labios

Sakura: si – susurro y este solo volvió a besarla, cuando sintió que el beso, paso de ser uno tierno, a uno muy apasionado, supo que tenía que detenerlo – sasuke, tengo que ir a mi casa mi hermano me espera – el la vio con molestia, pero termino aceptando, le coloco el cinturón de seguridad y luego se coloco el suyo, encendió el auto y se encamino a la casa de la peli rosa.

Sasuke: esta bien no quiero que luego mi cuñado no me deje verte – sonrió de medio lado – aunque sinceramente aunque me lo prohibiera, no le haría caso y tal vez hasta raptaría

Sakura: jaja..que gracioso – dijo sarcástica – creo que es mejor que mi hermano no se entere todavía, con lo celoso que es, no mejor todavía no – sonrió alegremente

Sasuke: como quieras – se encogió de hombros – mientras no me reste tiempo contigo por eso, por mi no hay problema – hubo un pequeño silencio – sakura – la llamo – quien era ese tipo con el que estabas…?' – pregunto algo molesto

Sakura: estas celoso – ella le sonrió tiernamente y el la vio feo – ok no, eres tan lindo – sonrió más aun – ya te dije es un amigo que conocí en la plaza – le resto importancia

Sasuke: un amigo – torció un gesto de molestia – no me gusta que seas tan confiada, como es eso de hablar con cualquier extraño que se te acerca

Sakura: no me hizo nada, eres igual de celoso y sobreprotector que mi hermano – hizo un puchero

Sasuke: como sea no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar – ella lo vio incrédula – ni al él ni a otro extraño que se te acerque, konoha es un lugar muy tranquilo, pero aun así es mejor prevenir, cualquier tipo de cosa – dijo serio

Sakura: sasuke no crees que estas exagerando…?

Sasuke: no y es mejor que me hagas caso – dijo serio – entiendes..? – a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cierto chico, que veía por donde aquel auto, en el que iban la peli rosa y el pelinegro, se iba, solo sonrió con soma, por fin había dado con lo que su jefe, mucho antes de lo que imagino

Kabuto: por fin te encontré a Lord Orochimaru le dará mucho gusto saberlo SA-KU-RA –dijo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa.


End file.
